Back in Narnia
by Samhoku
Summary: Lynsie and the Pevensies are back in Narnia a second time. Sequel. In Prince Caspian Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Peter had gotten into a fight again.

Lynsie said, "Peter do you always have to pick a fight with them?"

Peter growled, "They started it."

Lynsie sighed dramatically, "The excuse of the ages."

Edmund choked on laughter.

Peter asked, "Dont you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

Edmund replied, "Uh we are kids?"

Peter said, "Well I wasn't always...Its been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

Susan said, "Perhaps it is time to face the fact that we live here."

Peter sat down next to them. He patted his knee and Lynsie sat on it.

Some adults gave them a disapproving look. The same look Edmund was giving them.

Lucy sighed.

Susan saw the boy that had been following her, "Quick pretend that you are talking to me."

Edmund said half-heartedly, "We are talking to you."

Susan gave him a look.

Lucy jumped up, "OW"

Susan said, "Stop it Lu."

Lucy said, "Something pinched me."

Soon they all jumped up.

Lucy said, "It feels like magic!"

Peter said, "Quick everybody hold hands."

Edmund shouted over the roar, "I am not holding your hand!"

Peter gripped it.

Soon they where in a cave


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Lynsie grinned at Peter. She bolted and yelled back to them, "First one in the water is a Rotten Egg!"

Peter laughed and they all bolted after her.

Lynsie splashed Peter. Peter picked her up and dropped her in the water.

Edmund asked, "Where do you suppose we are?"

Peter asked, "Where do you think?"

Edmund said confused, "I dont remember any ruins in Narnia."

Peter looked up and they all saw the ruins.

* * *

><p>Susan picked up a chess piece, "I think we lived here."<p>

Lucy took them to where their thrones once where.

Lynsie looked at Peter.

Peter said, "Cair Paravel."

* * *

><p>Peter found the chamber. They pushed the door away.<p>

Peter asked, "You wouldn't have any matches would you?"

Edmund looked blank and said, "No...But would this help?"

Peter said indignantly, "You could have mentioned that a bit sooner!"

They all went down in the place.

Lynsie opened her chest thingy and found her sword, ring, and necklace. Lynsie said, "I am surprised I still have these things."

Peter smiled and said, "I am not."

Edmund made a gaging noise.

Lucy and Susan giggled.

Lynsie rolled her eyes and said, "Do shut up Edmund."

Lucy laughed and said, "You got OWNED."

Edmund rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Things you learn from an American."

Lynsie looked thoughtful, "I wonder how many Unicorns I can call at once."

Peter said, "We dont need them right now."

Lynsie said, "True."

Susan said, "Come on. Lets go. There must be a reason why we where called."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

They found the Dwarf.

He was a Angry Dwarf.

Lynsie mumbled, "Angry Dwarf."

Trumpkin said, "Drop Him? Thats the best you could come up with?"

Susan said, "A Simple Thank-You would suffice."

Trumpkin said, "They where doing fine drowning me without your help."

Peter said, "Maybe we should have let them."

Lucy asked, "Why where they trying to kill you anyways?"

Trumpkin said, "They are Telmeriens. Its what they do."

Edmund said surprised, "Telmeriens? In Narnia?"

Trumkin asked, "Where where you for the past 100 years?"

Lucy said, "It was sort of a long story."

Trumpkin was astonished.

They had him fight Edmund. Edmund won of course. He was the best sword fighter in Narnia.

* * *

><p>Lynsie sat behind Peter in the boat. The trees where so quite...Lucy voiced this.<p>

Trumpkin said, "They are trees. What do you expect?"

Lucy said, "They used to Dance."

Trumpkin said, "They stopped not long after you left."

Peter said, "We did not have a choice you know."

* * *

><p>Lynsie turned in time to see a Bear attacking Lucy. Then a arrow flew into the bear and killed it. Lynsie ran up to Lucy and hugged her, "Are you okay Lu?"<p>

Lucy nodded and was helped up by Lyn and Peter.

Lyn said, "Pete. It is dead. You dont need to point your sword at it anymore."

Peter moved his sword and grinned at Lyn, "Better safe then sorry."

Edmund batted his eyelashes, "Lynnie. Lynnie."

Lynsie backhanded Edmund's forehead, "Hush Edmund."

That sent all of them into hysterics.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

They all went to bed around a camp fire.

Lynsie cuddled up to Peter, "Mmmm. Good night Peter."

Peter slid his arm around her, "Night Lyn."

Edmund mocked, "Night Lyn."

Peter found a smallish stone and chucked it at him.

Edmund chuckled.

Trumpkin sighed expressively, "Go to sleep."

* * *

><p>Lynsie woke up to see Peter was not there. They all ran down and saw Peter.<p>

Susan yelled, "Peter!"

The boy said, "High king Peter?"

Peter said, "Caspian."

The boy said, "I guess you will be wanting your sword back."

Lynsie went down and hugged Peter, "You okay Pete?"

Peter nodded and glanced at Caspian, "You called?"

Caspian said, "I expected you to be older."

Peter said, "Well maybe we can come back in a few thousand years."

Caspian said quickly, "No...you are just not what I expected." He glanced at Susan.

Peter gave him the impending look of death.

Lynsie kissed Peter's cheek and whispered, "Calm down."

Peter nodded and looked at Lucy, "You okay Lu?"

Lucy nodded and looked at the critters.

Peter and Caspian where Not getting along.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

They went to the Howe.

Lynsie stayed by Peter.

Peter and Caspian where in a shouting competition...again.

Lucy, Lyn, and Susan where hiding from all the shouting. Their arguments could get violent.

Lynsie said, "I wonder when they will stop..."

Lucy shrugged, "No idea."

Susan said, "I hope they stop soon."

No sooner did Susan say that then Peter came stomping past them.

Lynsie followed him, "Peter."

Peter kept walking until he was outside then sat down. He put his head in his hands, "I dont understand Lynnie."

Lynsie asked, "You dont understand what Pete?"

Peter said, "Why was I brought here if I am not allowed to rule?"

Lynsie sat next to him, "Aslan has his reasons."

Peter shrugged, "I wish I could see Aslan...How come Lucy saw him and I did not?"

Lynsie said, "He let her see him."

Peter nodded and smiled at Lynsie, "Well..."

Lynsie said, "What where you as Caspian arguing about now?"

Peter said, "Caspian...Ugh. I dont even remember."

Lynsie kissed his cheek, "Well I dont care."

Peter smiled slightly.

Edmund was sitting on a rock above them. He dropped a pebble on Peter's head.

Peter glared up at him, "Edmund I swear..."

Edmund laughed and ran inside the Howe.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Lynsie and Lucy teamed up to make food for the whole army.

Lynsie said, "I need 51 carrots, 40 potatoes, 70 pounds of non-talking chicken, 8 Onions, 90 turnips, 4 pounds of Parsly, 3 pounds of Chives, and I think thats it."

Lucy's eyes zoned then she bolted off to get helpers to get everything.

Soon Lynsie and Lucy where cooking.

Lucy was peeling Potatoes and Carrots.

Lynsie was cutting up the Chicken.

Edmund had been recruted to peel the Onions and cut the Turnips.

Susan was to measure out the spices.

* * *

><p>Lynsie tasted the soup. She nearly gaged. She looked at Lucy, "I forgot two main ingredient."<p>

Lucy asked, "What was it?"

Lynsie said, "Salt and Pepper."

A couples of seconds later Glenstorm came in with two sacks of Pepper and two sacks of Salt, "We ran out so..."

Lucy and Lynsie hugged Glenstorm, "Thank you!"

Glenstorm was not sure what he did but it got him free hugs.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Peter was not eating anything. He did not feel like he could.

Lynsie put a soup bowl in front of him, "Come on Peter."

Peter sighed and started eating, "I am not hungry Lyn."

Lynsie said, "Eat it Peter."

Peter looked at her, "I am."

Lynsie sat next to him and ate her soup, "What do you think?"

Peter said, "I love it."

Lynsie smiled and went back to eating.

Peter said, "We are going to talk about what we are going to do."

Lynsie smiled, "Okay."

Peter kissed Lynsie's cheek, "You going to come?"

Lynsie smiled, "Queen Lynsie not come with Peter? Hmm. I will come with you Pete."

Peter smirked and said, "Good. I need your support."

Lynsie rolled her eyes, "You and Caspian are going to argue arn't you?"

Peter replied, "Probably."

Lucy and Susan where gathering everybody's bowls.

* * *

><p>"If they are smart they will just starve us out."<p>

Lynsie and Lucy looked at each other.

Lynsie said, "Did we all forget about Aslan?"

Lucy said, "Aslan defeated the White Witch. Not you Peter."

Peter said, "Its up to us now."

Lynsie stormed out of the room.

Peter followed, "Lynnie!"

Lynsie spun and said, "What?"

Peter said, "What is wrong?"

Lynsie said, "You just denied that Aslan was even going to help us."

Peter said, "I am sorry Lyn. But we have to do this."

Lynsie said, "I am staying with Lucy."

Peter nodded slowly, "Okay. If thats what you want."

Lynsie sighed and hugged Peter, "I still love you."

Peter nodded and returned the hug, "Thanks Lyn."


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Lynsie and Lucy watched as Peter and Caspian and the army came back defeated.

Lucy asked, "What happened?"

Peter said bitterly, "Ask him."

They went through the argument. Only this time when the sword thing happened with all the battle cries Lynsie said irritably, "Act like grown men and cut it out!"

Caspian and Peter both looked at Lynsie.

Lynsie stormed away for a second time compleatly ticked off.

* * *

><p>Peter followed Lynsie. He finally caught up to her and put his arms around her, "What is it Lyn?"<p>

Lynsie said, "You two are so competitive!"

Peter sighed and put his forehead on hers, "I am sorry Lyn. We are guys. We are naturally competitive."

Lynsie placed her head on his shoulder, "Please try and get along."

Peter sighed again and gave her a squeeze, "Sure Lyn. I will try."

Lynsie put her mouth close to his ear, "Promise?"

Peter smiled, "Yes Lyn. I promise."

Lynsie smiled and let go of him, "Good."

Peter laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

"Prince Edmund..."

"Its King Actually."

"Excuse me?"

"I am King Edmund. My brother is the High King. Yes I know its confusing."

Meraz was thinking curse words in his head at the 'King Edmund'.

"Tell your brother that his sword better be sharper then his Pen."

Edmund smiled patronizingly at him.

This means War.

* * *

><p>Peter saw his brother coming back with a wide grin on his face.<p>

Peters first question was, "What did you do?"

Edmund said innocently, "I made him angry. But guess what Pete? He said yes."

Lynsie clapped unenthusiastically.

Peter looked at Lynsie, "What is it Lyn?"

Lynsie said, "Maybe this is a plot to get you killed."

Caspian yelped and glared at Lynsie, "Excuse me?"

Peter stood between them, "Lyn please."

Lynsie said, "Sorry."

Caspian rolled his eyes and walked away.

Edmund turned in a sarcastic manner, "Do a little turn on the catwalk" Edmund strutted away.

Lynsie's eyes bulged and she covered her mouth.

Caspian lit after Edmund, "YOU STUPID KID!"

Peter laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Lucy rescued her brother, "What did you do Ed?"

Edmund replied, "I made Caspian mad."

Lucy gave him a no duh look.

Edmund said, "I insulted his gender."

Lucy laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Peter was getting ready for the one-on-one battle with Meraz.<p>

Lynsie fingered her unicorn necklace, "I wish I could use this now."

Peter smiled and surprised her by kissing her, "Dont use it. Not until the real battle begins."

Lynsie nodded and kissed his cheek, "Dont be distracted."

Lucy said gleefully, "So In order to help that I will take Lynsie away for a little while so Pete can clear his mind."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Lu."

Lynsie giggled and went with Lucy.

* * *

><p>Peter was fighting with Meraz.<p>

Lucy and Susan where gone.

Lynsie was looking out of the two sisters.

Edmund said to Lynsie trying to make a joke, "If Peter dies am I a good replacement?"

Lynsie hit him in the shoulder, "Edmund!"

Edmund grinned as she winced, "Blasted armor."

Edmund laughed.

* * *

><p>Peter saw his sister was coming back...Only Susan. That was discouraging.<p>

Lynsie saw too. She looked down wondering what happened to her dear little friend.

Edmund poked Lynsie, "She will be okay Lynnie."

Lynsie stomped on Edmunds foot smiling very satisfied when she got rewarded with a yelp.

All the sudden she heard, "Treachery!"

She looked up in time to see the scumbag Suspaspian rallying the army.

She clicked on the Unicorn necklace. Only this time a Unicorn popped out of nowhere next to her.

"Hello. I am Opal."

Lynsie got on the back of Opal, "Well...Get ready for a heck of a battle."


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Narnia

By Samhoku

**(I obviously do not own this...And once again I do not own Lynsie. Sequel to I am Where?)**

Chapter

Lynsie saw the trees moving. She grinned. Lucy had made it.

The Tree grabbed Gozzela and slammed his head off the dirt.

They chased the army to the ford.

The amy saw Aslan and charged. Aslan roared and the Water Spirit dumped them into the water.

* * *

><p>Lynsie, Peter, Susan, and Caspian all forded across the water to Aslan.<p>

They knelt.

"Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia."

They all rose...all except Caspian.

"All of you."

"I dont feel as if I am worthy."

"For that very reason I know you are."

Caspian stood humbly.

Peter said gave Caspian his sword, "You are the King now."

Caspian nodded and took it. With complete awe in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Peter was sad and happy to be back home. He was happy because Susan would not be dating Caspian. But he was sad because he loved Narnia and would be unable to go back.<p>

Lynsie's family had let her live in England. Professor let her live in his house.

Lynsie said, "Hello Peter...Earth to Peter."

Peter looked at Lynsie, " Hi Lyn."

Lynsie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Are you okay Pete?"

"Yeah Lyn."

Lynsie said, "Good."


End file.
